


the day

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, GOT7 are a group of friends, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Mpreg, One Sided Love, Pregnant Youngjae, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Youngjae is pregnant and tells Jinyoung, the “mother” of their group of friends.Just like Jinyoung, he receives some news as well.





	the day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few year ago for my sister, this was originally going to be a fluffy 2Jae, but it turned out to be this—angst-y. I had to rewrite it because 17-year-old me was an idiot and boy have I grown as a person; I’ll just say that. The title is from Jinyoung’s solo _The Day_ from JJ Project _Verse 2_ album, I think it matches the story a bit, but oh well if it doesn’t, lol. I needed a title, okay?  
> Anyways, I hope y’all like it. Thank you for reading!!!

 

“So, what you are telling me is that you are pregnant?” Jinyoung ask Youngjae who is sitting on the other couch in front of him.

Youngjae nods, not making eye contact with the “mother” of their little circle of friends. He knew that Jinyoung was going to be mad, but he had to tell him. He is the last person of his friends to know. First is was the youngest of the group, Yugyeom and Bambam since he is close to them, then it was the oldest and the prankster, Mark and Jackson; and then the father of the baby and the “father” of their group, Jaebum, found out two days ago. Now today he is telling the “mother” of the group.

“Who is the father?” Jinyoung asked this time with a stern look.

Youngjae gulped, “Jaebum hyung.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, “J-Jaebum hy-hyung?” He asked.

The younger nodded.

Jinyoung closes his eyes trying to calm down, first one of the youngest of his group of friends told him he’s pregnant; second the father of the baby is Jaebum, his best friend, the man he loves with all this heart and the man he plans to spend the rest of his life with.

The elder felt of rush of anger go through his body; he really wants to punch the younger in the face.

Youngjae saw the angry look on Jinyoung’s face. He knew what he did was wrong sleeping with Jaebum, but he has had a crush on the elder for as long as he can remember he couldn’t resist when Jaebum kissed him one night. They were both drunk when Jaebum kissed Youngjae—but the younger remembers majority of the night, compared to Jaebum—then they slept together and it was the best night of Youngjae’s life.

“D-Does Jaebum hyung know?” Jinyoung asked, biting his lower lip.

“Yes.”

“What did he say?”

“Tell Jinyoung and then we’ll talk.” Youngjae answered.

“Do you know why he told you to tell me first before you guys talked?” Jinyoung asked not looking at Youngjae.

Youngjae shook his head. “No.”

“I’ll tell you then,” Jinyoung paused. “We’re dating.”

Youngjae froze. What? They’re what? Dating?

“Wh-What?”

Jinyoung sighed. “We’re dating. We have been for the past two years. We didn’t know how to tell you guys.”

Youngjae’s hand went to his flat stomach. The father of his baby, the man he loves is in a relationship with Jinyoung. They’ve been dating for two years.

“Jaebum proposed to me last week and we were going to tell you guys today.”

They are engaged.

They are happy.

They love each other.

They are going to start a family.

They are going to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

They are…

They are…

They are…

They are…

_He ruined them._

“He also told me that he slept with you. I forgave him because I love him and he regrets it. It took me a while to forgive him, though.” He laughs. “Also, I didn’t tell you anything because I didn’t want to scare you, but maybe I should have.” The elder chuckled

“H-Hyung, I’m sorry.” Youngjae whispered.

Jinyoung sighed. “Youngjae, it is fine. Yes, I’m mad, but it was a drunken mistake on both sides. If you want to keep the baby than that’s fine, Jaebum will support you and so will I. I am a little disappointed that I won’t be giving Jaebum his first child, but as long you are happy that is fine.” He said giving the younger smile.

Youngjae bit his lip. It wasn’t a drunken mistake on both parts. He wanted it. He wanted to have sex with Jaebum. He wanted to feel his burning touch on his skin. He wanted to feel every inch of Jaebum’s body because he likes him, no, he _loves_ him.

If he can’t be with Jaebum, then at least he can give him his first child and have a piece of Jaebum with him for the rest of his life and to love and cherish his little angel.

 


End file.
